A day after 4th shinobi war
by Yagya1991
Summary: A confession and its reaction. Rejected or Accepted? A plan of action from the Father of a Prankster. What will our dear Prankster do when he finds out about his plans?
1. Odd confession!

**After the 4th Great Ninja War, Sasuke Decided to quit on revenge and return to village to Naruto. Itachi is now relieved to see his brother finally developed a brain of his own hence takes some time to actually go one-on-one with Sasuke and catch up with the few select people he had came to know during his time before going back to his realm. Minato does the same with Naruto and his friends along with the others he had known. The Allied Military Force decided to rest and recover from injuries completely before leaving for respective nations. **

**Its evening time, Hidden Leaf, Hidden Stone, Hidden Sand, Hidden Cloud, and Hidden Mist Friends decided to arrange few entertainment and camp fire around night. Woods are collected to light up the fire. Here Hyuga Neji is not dead. Ino-Shika-Cho Trio (1) is still alive. Revived past Hokages are still are around and would be around throughout the story. All Bijju's are around except Yin part of Kurama, the nine-tailed fox and Gyuuki, the eight-tailed octopus as they reside inside their human hosts Naruto and Killer Bee respectively.**

Light rays of morning sun congratulating everyone for their win. Everyone where dead tired but no one wanted to miss the morning sunrise that they knew will clam their tired mind. Light and cool breeze of the morning has become a lubbary for them to help them fall asleep and they where more than satisfied that the sacrifice of their friends didn't went in vain to give in their strongest urge.

Naruto had successfully convinced every Kages on Sasuke's Homecoming decision and helped him to regain his old position as a Genin of leaf village. Naruto, in order to help his best friend, has decided to take full responsibility of Sasuke's deeds stating that he will withdraw his name as a candidate of being Hokage , which was his one and only dream since childhood, if in upcoming future Sasuke been sensed to poses a foul temper towards any of his comrades. It's now been ordered that Sasuke will be on constant watch under Anbus once they get back to village but until then he is bound to obey all Kages and Naruto himself, since Naruto has taken his responsibility. Itachi was pleased to see the sense of responsibility that Naruto carries within him.

Tsunade was jumping out of happiness and was actually playing cards with her both Grandfather and Granduncle i.e. reanimated 1st Hokage and 2nd Hokage, and left every medical responsibility on her two very skilful apprentices Sakura and Shizune. Both 1st and 2nd Hokage was very impressed by both Sakura and Shizune who were examining and treating all the wounded. Naruto was taking a walk with his Father and 3rd Hokage and were talking about all the stuff they have missed. Sasuke too took a walk with his elder brother Itachi. Very much excited to be able to share happy moments again with his beloved brother, Sasuke showed his soft side again and was sharing his stories with Itachi and, out of character, both the brothers were laughing quite loud. Sakura and Naruto took a moment out of their chores just to capture every detail of this beautiful sight of two Uchiha Brothers sharing their life's bitter and sweet stories and having fun after **So** many years of bitterness between them, for them that was the most beautiful sight they could ever imagine to get to see.

Hinata followed Naruto's soft gaze and smiling face and found its reason. Hinata was very happy to watch Naruto safe and happy about everything. She was smiling with full heart knowing that Naruto not only manage to keep his promise to Sakura-chan also he gets to spend few memorable moments with his Father. She felt so pleased when she saw Uchiha Brothers having fun, like everyone in Leaf Village she too knew about Uchiha massacre but she never tried to understand it before she witnessed that Naruto is getting affected by it too. After so many years of chasing and admiring Naruto, she can now finally understand what exactly they all might be feeling at the moment. Thinking of which she suddenly remember about her family and her responsibility towards the clan members. She rushes over to see Neji and Others, well what she saw she couldn't help but to break into giggles and soft laugh, some of her clan members were snoring loud that you may regret not to bring ear plugs with you, then some were sitting and making jokes out of them and others were just relaxing. She went a bit worried when she couldn't trace Neji there, she quickly activated her Byakugan and found him helping others to build tents and guiding few of others making sure to provide a mild security around camp area. She sighs! She then went on a search for her teammates and rest of her friends and found them doing the same as Neji! She sighs again and smiled.

'_My friends! Everyone is so hard working and always ready to help in spite of their own tiredness. Everyone is helping someone in some or other way during and after the war. So what I am doing here? Let's go, get back to work you silly girl!'_ Hinata thought to herself with a huge smile, she gave a cheerful jump, with her hands folded close to her chest. She turned around and bumped onto some spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and whiskers. _'Wait…Whiskers!? Oh no… Na- Naruto-Kun!' _ She blushed in tomato red, recognising the person she bumped onto. She soon realised she is standing too close to her lifelong crush and dream love, its making her hard to breath. She took few steps backwards and suddenly two warm palms cupped her shoulder edges;

"Hinata! Are you alright? Your face is all red again; do you have fever or something?"

" …"

"Ah! Let me feel your head! I can tell you have fever or not_!"_

Naruto placed his palm on Hinata's head and unfortunate or not, her face was heating tremendously. Her heart was beating like drumbeats of some crazy rock music and blood was rushing like an express mail. Naruto felt the heat rising and rising. He became very worried about her and a little terrified. His flash back of Hinata's confession during Pain's Invasion was the only thing that was coming in his mind_. 'No! Not she too! I don't want to lose Hinata. Not at any cost. What could have happen to her? Why is so heated up all of a sudden? Is this because of any attacked by an enemy during the war that might have caused this fever or any sort of infection from wounds is spreading out? What if any slow killing poison? Or any jutsu which gotten activated with the war over in our favour. Oh no! Everyone might be in danger again! I must take her and inform to Granny Tsunade and Sakura-Chan to treat her.' _Naruto thought with a terrified look on his face that was so intense, it made Hinata come out of her 'Fever' in a blink. Her blushing and shying vanished. She looked at Naruto in lot more concerned and worried look. '_What is horrifying Naruto-Kun so much?' _She thought to herself and decided to ask, **"**Naruto-Kun? Are you alright? Why you r so scared?"

Hinata lifted her hand in an attempt to caress Naruto's cheek but was taken aback by surprise. Naruto took her hand, picked her up in bridal style and almost flied towards 5th Hokage, one of the three Legendary Senin and Best Medic Ninja known till now, Lady Tsunade.

" GRANNY! GRANNY! _…(skid to stop)…_ Granny! Look, something happened to Hinata-Chan! I went to talk to her and then she jumped and bump onto me and then her face turned tomato red. I asked her what happened but she didn't give me any response and i was worried so i felt her head. It is so heated that she could bust out of that heat only. Look she is not even making any movements now."

Naruto's explanations made everyone worried and tensed, including all the Kages. Previously everyone's attention was on the couple since when Hinata was in her deep thoughts and Naruto was making his approach. Everyone was very interested to see Naruto approaching a girl. All Leaf shinobies and every friend of both Naruto and Hinata knew Hinata's crush on Naruto so few of them choose to bet on them. But all Fun-Filled atmospheres have now changed to a **More** fun-filled atmosphere.

"CLAM DOWN GAKI! Look around you. See what you have done!" Tsunade scolded playfully but with bright smile on her face. 'And why shouldn't I? The fun is getting started only. Tihihi'

Naruto looked around to see everyone doing their chores. He didn't miss to notice his friends from Leaf were laughing at him. He noticed 1st Hokage, Sakura and Shizune laughing and Tsunade and 2nd Hokage trying hard to look serious as the boy was very serious. Because of the card game both previous Hokage were informed to Naruto's antics and dumbness toward certain things. Realising everyone's reaction towards his seriousness he felt offended a little.

Hinata on her created, she too had realised what might have caused Naruto so worried and tensed. She smiled at his kindness. She was still tomato red as she was still being held by Naruto's strong arms in a beautiful bridal style. But she decided to go opposite her nature and try to speak to him._ "_Umm…Na- Naruto-Kun! I- I'm Ok. I don't have fe…" But her voice was so soft that it failed to reach Naruto's ear drums.

"You guys can laugh on me later. I'm seriously worried about her so please check her first." Naruto stated very calmly with an 'I'm not joking here' look on. This surprising to everyone themselves, made serious about it. Everyone instantly stopped laughing at him and looked at the girl in Naruto's arms.All the attention made Hinata blush furiously. She fought to herself not to faint again. She literally trained herself to keep herself steady around Naruto and to her credit its working efficiently for her up until now but with all those attention it was getting harder to keep it up. Fortunately for her, Naruto settled her down. Feeling the ground under her, she felt so relaxed that she forgot about the attention she was getting.

And just like that her blush vanishes by reflex,_ "_ Oh Kami! _(Sighs)_ I wonder when i'll finally overcome my THIS weakness?... ... I wonder when i'll get used to of his presence around me… It's been 14 years or so,… still i couldn't master it. _(She sighs deeply and closed her big lavender eyes) _ Oh, Naruto –Kun! I am never been in fever or something when i am around you. … It always been this stupid shyness of mine that i blush and faint every time you are close to me… Hm! oh wow, today i actually master 'Not to Faint' technique while i was in …_'… while i was in Naruto-Kun's … arms! those were so … two strong and big arms.' .. (sighs blissfully) _Big, Strong and Hard. Heaven, complete Heaven."

Hinata was blushing pink again and has a pleasant carefree look on her face. Naruto and others were listening to all her 'self confessing' whispers. And at last it was Naruto's turn to blush deep red when all others, which now included 3rd and 4th Hokage and Shikamaru, were watching Hinata and Her Naruto-Kun back and forth with huge smiles and smirk. Hinata's break in her 'self confession' and a dark pink blush on her face made Naruto skip a heartbeat but preferred to break this awkward silence with laughter.

Her eyes widened by sudden realisation, she looked up at the source of noise. Then she looked all around her just to see everyone smiling at her. Her eyes stopped at on Minato, Naruto's father, who was giving serious and little angry looks to both Hinata and Naruto. Unaware to her, he was trying hard to keep his own laugh.

"What have I done!" Hinata lowered her head in embarrassment.

Widely smiling at Hinata, he came close to her and balancing himself by his palms on knees, looked close in her lavender eyes with a foxy grin "Hinata! You gave me a perfect incident to tease you!" Trade mark Smile with one palm protecting the laughter. Uncomfortable with the closeness, she blushed again in deep shade of red and head-hit Naruto using her full source of chakra to make the hit's impact bigger. That hit caught Naruto off-guard and threw him one and half miles away from the, now surprised group. Everyone's jaw dropped to ground in comic way. That was totally unexpected from a shy girl. Not even Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune thought that someone who didn't knew Medic Nin Jutsu can also use chakra hits with that perfection.

Naruto, lying miles away with a comic cry baby face, was smiling as all the memories of his encounter with Hinata was flushing back in his mind. His first meet with her before they even joined the Academy, her cute boy-cut hair, her big-big lavender eyes, her small nose, her fiddling of fingers in nervousness _(Naruto chuckled a little with that fiddling habit of hers that still persists)_. Then during Chunin exams, her offering a healing balm and the confidence and determination that was reflecting while facing her own cousin brother, one of the two strongest and popular rookies, was something he was now falling in love with. The memories of Chunin exams were farther followed by some other bitter memories. He was not regretting that his push made Hinata knock to the death's door that day but he was not happy for his stupidity too. He didn't understand then that he was not pushing Hinata, he was pushing a family rivalry there. (_Naruto gotten up in sitting position and was looked at the ground for few minutes. He looked above to the now bright sky with slight hint of orange and red.)_ Naruto remember the day of Finals of Chunin Exam, when he was nervous about being on the 1st pair to fight when suddenly he saw Hinata training. He remembers, how she cheered him up without hiding the fact the Neji is indeed a strong opponent. A smile flushed back on his face with full force when the memory of his 'Dramatic Win' came to his mind! (_Naruto slammed his head back to the ground. He thought of all the time Hinata blush for him, twiddled fingers when he was around, saved him… 'She tried to save me way before the academic days but i was so blind to notice that until now. To be accurate she successfully saved me 6 times now, starting from Chunin Exam Finals.' _ To add up senses, memories of Hinata's confession of her love for Naruto, during Pain's Invasion, came flying in his mind. _ 'Naruto sits up again and looked at the direction where he was moment before he got hit. He smiled to himself and decided that he have to protect this lady and try to cover up for all these years where she unconditionally loved him and he was a fool to not to notice her before.' _ He gets up and his way back to the camp.

**Hey my dear readers. I know I am acting evil to Hinata by embarrassing her like that. But her blushes and reactions are too cut to just not do it to get more of it. ****I did a little on my story to make it little better. Hope you guys like what you reading coz it's my very first story. You might not believe guys but it's my 1st story in my life till now... so please send reviews for any other improvements or ideas you guys want me to do in it. Thanks for reading. And I promise I'll soon add new chapters to it.**

**C ya. And take care! **


	2. Wish Granted!

**1st DAY IN CAMP (Night Time):**

Naruto returns to the spot . He saw that everyone left except Killer Bee and his father , waiting for him to return_. [Naruto's Mind-"(mentally smiles) Times changed for me, i guess. Before there used to be no one waiting for me for my come back but, but now here they are! Dad, even in Edo-Tensai, and Uncle Bee, the only one left whom i can relate fully-completely, are here waiting for me to return. I… I never felt so happy and complete before!"] _Naruto hear them calling him to come fast, he run towards his dad with widest smile he can put on, and mentally prepared to make Minato his prey. He jump to gave Minato a bear Hug.

Naruto run up to him and jumped -"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad! Dad, dad, Daddy!"

"Ha-ha-ha Naruto! Look at you , you have become too heavy Naruto!" _[Minato's mind- "It feels like i never missed his childhood. It feels so refreshing. (Tears forming) This feeling its … well i don't have words to explain now! Hey Kushina, see he likes me! I can feel you feeling jealous. Ha-ha, he he.]_

Bee didn't want to spoil father-son moment but didn't want to be left out too -"Yo! Naruto. What's your plan, we can have some dance, with beer in hands lets party tonight, with beast friends. Ho ho-ho-ho, with beast friends. Yo!"

" Umn… Sure uncle bee but how m i suppose to call them here? And, and wont everyone will get scared again?"

Minato was real upset with Naruto's acceptance against the law. He decided to play a little parental role. Twisting Naruto's right ear! -"Naruto?! What you think you are doing? You are not supposed to drink at 17. "

"Aie aie aie aieee! But dad! Am not 17 anymore. i turned 18 today. Please Dad!" Naruto folded his hands to plea and bowed to father and for little extra effect used his puppy dog eyes. But before Minato could speak, Hachibi interrupted to save the boy and that too with a brilliant plan in hand.

**Hachibi spoke up using telepathic with both Naruto and Minato "Bee! we can call it as his birthday celebration…"**

" octopops is right! let's make it my b-day party.. Aa ha! Um , well then invite everyone too. It's no fun without friends around to share." he declares and walks away to join others.

Minato and Bee: [Achieving these heights at this small age. he has grown as a complete man. Everyone follows him supports him without doubt . No wonder they are ready to bet on him all the time.]

Minato watches his only son to meet up with his friends but suddenly his eyes falls on the gang of konoha girls and few ones along with them. he couldn't decide what to make out of the relation Naruto shares with Huuga girl and the medic girl. After 2 mints he decided to talk about them to Hokage. _[minato's mind-" if needed i'll set them up on dates then, but first need to gather information"]_

_**~KURAMA & NARUTO**_

Suddenly Naruto found himself in a familiar dark ally.

"Don't be silly brat!"

"I missed u too Kurama!" grins Naruto

"Don't you think it will be a little bad idea considering your 'Granny' and her temper girl 's temperament?!"

"what you mean?"

"Its simple brat! Tsunade will not allow you to drink even now!"

"Eh? But why? I am 17 now, that's not fair! (whine) Hey Kurama? Are you being selfish up there?"

"Shut up you little kit! What i am doing is suggesting you. And i suppose there is no harm if i wanted alone time with my siblings for a while ( cross his arms over his chest to emphasis his words)"

"And why should i do that?" said Naruto crossing his own arms over chest and turning around. Naruto 's back facing Kurama.

Kurama says nothing instead gives Naruto pleading eyes. Naruto watches him out of the corner of his eyes and smiles at him.

" Okay wish granted!" Kurama awards him with a huge foxy smile.

**END KURAMA & NARUTO~**

Bee notes that Naruto looks to be in other world and realizes that he must be conversing with Kurama and since Minato isn't in the same state as Naruto that means its just him and his part of Kurama. He watches him out of the corner and waits for him to share.

Suddenly Naruto Stops and turns to face both the elders.

"Well i guess for once and for this time , there is no harm in just us uncle bee!" Naruto raise his both fist to meet with those of his father and Bee.

Everyone seems to be surprised . They never imagined that it will be possible for Kurama to accept Naruto with this much of affection. Both elders and other Kurama and Hachibi gives there acceptance through a nod and then proceeds to meet others.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is short but i wanted it to be like that ..<p>

Next time: Mission 'bring love in the air'


	3. Mission- Bring love in the Air!

**2nd DAY IN CAMP (Evening Time):**

After a long working day attending patients and writing reports everyone were in relaxing mood, specially all the young boys. Meanwhile on the other hand all the girls are now suggesting tips and making idea as to how to approach their respective boys and even weather to approach or wait a little longer now.

"So! Now I see why we always get to being your personal guide every time." Ino complained.

"Shut up Ino-pig! So, Temari how exactly you plan to go along? Who's gonna make 1st move?" Sakura shush her down.

"Well, I think Shikamaru is too lazy to even think of asking for a date at least. I think I have to go and propose before my hair grew gray! What you think Ino? You have been his team mate and were family friends too, am I right?" Temari asked while sipping her tea.

"Wow! Was all these observations were yours or you somehow manage to get Shika open his lazy mouth?!" replied Ino, happily munching some snake of the plate.

"HAHA! Oh no! It was him, alright! But between all those busy days of Chunin exam preparations we used to talk things other than work related; so that's how we get to know a little bit."

"Yeah right! Who are you kidding Temari? A … little bit! Ha!"

"I agree!" Ino added

They laughed at it and make some more fun on Temari while she through pillow to shut them up. Tired with all the attention she decides to decide to change the spot light to Sakura…

"Say Sakura! Have you decided anything about Sasuke? You are going to wait or move on now?" Temari finally asked Sakura an itching question.

Everyone was thinking and much wanting to ask but no one dared to dig old wounds just now. Guess that doesn't apply on Temari, Princess of Sauna. The sudden talk about Sasuke brings the tension back and room suddenly quiets down to pin drop silence. Sakura smiles sadly and says

"I can never move on completely without Sasuke, but yeah m not any girly fan girl anymore so when he needs a friend I'll be there for him but I won't jump on him anymore. And if I know him a bit then he will need time to settle back things with me again. "

"Well I say you taking the right steps." Ino smiles kindly towards her best friend. Sakura smiled back and replied,

"Well that's about me but you too will have to work on your romance life , well kind of more than me considering its Sai we are talking about." winks Sakura.

"Alright but how to change the war in the air to the love in the air?!" chimed Tenten.

"Yeah Even after a good shower m smelling dirty and medicine all over me!"

"Heh! We always smell like that Princess" Temari scowled at Tenten

"Let me remind you ladies m not the only Princess here. But the other one is sure lots in thoughts." nodding towards Hinata.

Heads turned to watch Hinata with dazed expression, pouting lips with her arms around her folded knees and head resting side ways above them.

"Ahem! Hinata?!"

"Hun?!"

"What were you thinking? Or rather whom were you thinking about? You were zoned out!"

"Oh Um! Nothing really! I was just thinking about the war and all those that were happening continuously since Naruto kun's arrival to the village with Jiraya Senin. I never knew we had given the proper mourning ceremony to him. "

"We never had one Hinata! It's probably Naruto's personal Stone that he built somewhere!" Sakura Added.

"But then why I can't believe you were thing of this instead of how you confessed your love to him in front of his father?!" Temari smirked evilly easing the atmosphere and getting back to topic making Hinata completely red with embarrassment.

"Hey why don't we call a ball night around Christmas and invite all the nations and nearby villages?" Tenten came up with an idea.

"You mean a party like a war?! Not bad…"

"Yeah but Christmas 2 months from now! It's just October!"

"11th October, to be exact!"

"Let's celebrate birthdays then?"

"Its won't give out romantic vibes... Won't work well as a catalyst!"

"Okay! Now listen, I know its way far date to celebrate a ball party but that way boys will have time to make a move first. And by then we all will be able to handle all the repots and work pending and leave those few days for a grand celebration… Listen out!" Tenten then explain her idea and work on forming a plan with all the arrangement to propose in front of Kages.

Later that night they decided to have a little get-together around camp- fire to announce part of their plan and distribute responsibilities. More like ordering everyone to finish work before hand.

* * *

><p>Okey! I have re-read my own chapter and i must admit its kinda dull chapter. So i am gonna make additions to make it more of interesting. So viewer please keep in tuned. Please preview everyone!<p>

And I want to thank **ileveria, Ayrmed, Coolkat88, NoelleShadows, natsu d uchiha, sakuraseeker2792 and toufue **to follow me coz trust me guys , you guys encourage me to write more! thanks very much.

Specially ileveria whos been my constant reviewer. i love you really! :)

Cya and take care!

NEXT CHAPTER: Search party dispatched!


	4. Search party dispatched!

_"Italic"- are thoughts of person._

* * *

><p><strong>2nd DAY IN CAMP (Night Time):<strong>

"Dry bushes are ready to light! Sasuke, come here and help us to light it." Sakura glance towards him, which he replied with a glare but not a cold glare that everyone is used to of him doing.

Others except Hidden Leaf shinobies are surprised on that call. They still don't know anything about Sasuke so they still couldn't completely trust him and accept him as one of them. Especially those whom he ones tried to kill while his connections to The Akatsuki.

"*sigh* You guys still can't make a job done without me. I wonder where the hell that moron runs off to?! *sigh*" mutters Sasuke underneath his breath while making his way toward Sakura. Few of those who were near him, manage to heard him say and can already guess whom he is talking about but him calling names to the said person was not making matters ease between him and ASF.

Sasuke, noticing every eye on him silently approaches and uses his Fire Style - Fire ball Jutsu. And then looks all around him as far as he could see and learns that not a single trace of the person he is back in village for_. "__Guess i have to ask others then! If it's any kind of plan you making Naruto, am so going to kill you" _thought Sasuke and decided to ask his other ex- team mate.

Sakura, Sai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Shino and Kiba notice that in Sasuke's eyes. All prefer to leave the search to Sasuke only, after all for the first time in three and half years he was looking for his best friend. But they do wonder where the hell that loud ninja went ?!

"Sakura! Where is Naruto? Why he is not here yet! Didn't he have been informed?"

"i don't know Sasuke! After treating his wounds yesterday i asked him to rest but knowing him, there is no way that he'll still be there in his bed. I didn't saw him the whole day."

"He said that he needs to say thanks to Hinata. She surely has been a great help to him back there." Added Shikamaru while smiling secretively.

"Then she might know where he is because she is the one who volunteer to inform him."

Hearing that, everyone realises why it is so and starts looking for her. Shino sent few of his beetles in search, Neji using his powerful Byakugan scans the whole area where an allied shinobies is allowed to roam around.

"Shino! Got any sign of her?"

"No." Shino looks towards Sasuke shaking his head side wise

"You Neji?"

"No. No sign of Lady Hinata … and Naruto too."_ [Now everyone including other shinobies from other villages got a bit tensed but decides not to spread any caous among others and also made sure that this matter doesn't reach to the elites.]_

"Naruto and Bee –Sensei where close and both can communicate easily because of their Powers. We can ask Bee- Sensei to know where they are?" suggest Omoi.

"No. If in any case Naruto and Hinata are together then it's better not to contact them directly. A trace of their presence is sufficient for now!"

_[__Shino's Mind-"There is a possibility that they, especially Hinata want to be alone with him. And I don't want anyone to disturb their privacy".__]_ Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba and other rookie 9 understood exactly what Shino meant to say but Sasuke, Sai, Kankuro, Choji, Lee, Omoi and others were still confused. _"But i wanted to be with him. Without him around, it's hard to connect to others again after so long and so much to happen" _thought Sasuke making an almost sad face but he manages to keep emotions out of his face. Being an old team mate Sakura catches those almost invisible pouting lips on Sasuke and guessed exactly what he is thinking.

"You wanted to be with him right now. Isn't it Sasuke?" Sakura asked him with an understanding smile on her own face.

"For the first time in my life, I felt happy after losing the fight to that jerk!"Meeting eyes to Sakura, adorning the smile on her face and then looking to the night sky full of stars said Sasuke with a mock irritation and little more pouting absent mildly.

Sakura couldn't help but Smile a little bigger to watch him pout like that again in years. But with that said Sasuke manage to gain little acceptance. Sakura and other leaf shinobies were now smiling.

"Well then! Shino and i will go and search for them and return. Meanwhile, everyone will take notice that this matter doesn't leak out of us in any case." Neji looked in each of his friends eyes to confirm while announcing his search plan.

"Do tell us if you get to know something interesting." Ino and Kiba said in unison and smirked evilly to themselves.

Search begins and after a while Naruto and Hinata were located outside Camp boundary which was restricted for safety measures. But knowing Naruto, he won't be he if he doesn't break any rules, so there is no boundary for him.

* * *

><p>Review please.<p>

And i have started a poll . Two poll actually . Coz someone asked me to proceed the story as SasuHina not SasuSaku . So please visit the poll and help me ! Help ! Help !

I'll write my next chapter accordingly . So it will take time now since there are few request been made!.

See you guys in review / Poll / PM. Thanks for your support till now .

take care. C ya!.


	5. Keep It Quite & Spread Out!

**Thank You everyone, for your support and helping me out in match making.**

**Here's the result: Naru x Hina , Sasu x Saku.**

**And Sorry guys for late update. Thanks for your patience on me!.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Shino! What your insects say? In which direction?"<p>

"3 o'clock, to the East."

"Let's move!"

While moving from one branch to other branch.

"My insects couldn't locate their exact location that's something amaze me."

"It's nothing that amazes me. Naruto's speciality is his shadow clones and he equally distributes his chakra to all of his clones so it's hard to detect which one is real Naruto until you manage to give a powerful blow to his clones."

"I know his speciality… Neji. And that's why i am looking for Hinata. What amaze me is Hinata's location is confusing."

Neji and Shino halts with that. Neji then uses his Byakugan to scan the area and notices there are 22 human presence, scattered around 10 to 15 km ahead of them, starting from 5-7 km away from Camp Boundary.

"Could you spot them?"

Neji shaked his head - "No. Not specifically. Lets move ahead."

"They make sure that nobody easily spots them. That means They Are together. But what a lame strategy, must be his!"

Irrespective of their nature, a small smile appears on both of their face. But to make sure that it's no trap of any enemy and they are safe for real, they decided to continue their search.

"What to do? Can't fight with all clones. Again if one shadow clone undoes his jutsu, the real Naruto will get cautious. Not That lame strategy after all!"

"Wait! His shadow clones aren't making any movement that means he is not using his sage mode too. He didn't spot our presence yet."

"Yes. And for this type of strategy the real Naruto and Hinata must be in between or beyond those shadows."

"Let's get a closer look and read through their mind."

"Un! Actually I don't have any wish to die yet. Neither physically nor emotionally." _[Neji's mind- One of them going to kill us both if they go the hint of what we are up to]_

They halt again after 4.5 km away from the location where Naruto's first two shadow clones are waiting with one transformed into Hinata.

"Shino!"

"Right!"

Shino then spread his Beatles over a wide range to map out the whole area.

"Now we need to wait."

"Yeah."

_[Both's Mind- " Don't kill us guys! We are just taking safety measure , nothing more!"]_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reply to <strong><strong>Kaelin<strong>**: ****_Well, as you can see the whole story is after 4th shinobi war, and Ino and Sai were getting along pretty well before the war even started. It's so happened that Ino pretty much gave up on Sasuke when his bad reputations were spreading saying that she will let sakura and her team deal with this. She still has soft spot for Sasuke but Sakura's much stronger. But you know what? I m sure gonna consider your suggestion. Thanks Kaelin._ **If you got this message I'll ask you to 'pm' me next time or leave a link so i can reply your queries and reviews privately rather than writing it in public! **

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you want me to add or minus anything. And also how you think this is progressing, meaning are you enjoying? <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: What's Going On?**

**take care. C ya!.**


	6. Whats Going On?

**Somewhere Else-**

"Come-in Partner-1! Come-in!...Partner-1!"

"Partner-1 Check! What's the status Partner-2! Over!"

"All is smooth as smoothy . Reporting Partner-2, Oooh Yeah!"

"They have already sent two out. Stay alert; your side won't stay long now! Over & out!"

"_*sigh*_ He is something. Wonder how far he is now?!" _This mysterious figure checks on the barrier again._

**~ with Partner 2 :Flashback:**

After a quite eventful day Hinata was getting ready to meet up with her friends. She couldn't understand that even after practically fighting alongside Naruto and helping and shielding him whenever, wherever he needed. Encouraging him to stand up and face the enemy when he was on the verge of losing himself from despair. She fails to understand why she still feels nervous to face him. _[Maybe it's because this time it wasn't just him, after all Tsunade Sama was there too a…along with previous Hokages. _(Gulp)_ Naruto-kun's fa...father!]_

She was trying hard to ignore the doubts and all the 'What if' questions and failing miserably_. [What i am gonna say tonight? What if he tried to talk to me? Will i punch him again? eh!.. NO_, (shakes her head violently to get rid of that thought)…

"Ano, no! I won't punch Naruto-kun!" _What if he rejects me? What if he started to avoid me?_

(_Grasp)_ "I haven't seen him whole day since then, I know I'm delaying conformation but what if he is avoiding me at the same? What if he …he doesn't want to see me now?"

_What… if…_

She has been halted in her thoughts when she felt someone watching her, but just as she was about to activated her Byakugan, that funny presence leave. _Who could that be? Why would there be any need to watch me? _After a while, she let the lingering presence pass and continued on with her preparations.

**:Flashback End: ~with Partner 1. **_**(Author's Note: I made both partner have same flashback at same time)**_

"Come back quickly! We don't know how long we hold be able to hold this for you! I really don't want those ladies of yours know anything about this before your return."

That time while some were busy searching two missing friends, some making plans to lure boys in, some with normal shinobies routines and lots of paper-works. There was a person setting a plan that he himself has no idea about but still taking great pleasure in whatever he is working on.

"Heh he he! Hope you are watching me honey. See what effects you had on me? Who would that a genius, handsome & nerd like me can work on pranks too?"

Reviewing over his job, He makes his escape before his two victims get alert!

**SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

**~Dash to Konoha: Location 1:**

Huff – huff – huff – huff …

"Need to reach their quickly and without them noticing me. In all these tension and excitement, I totally forgot I have this many work left to be done.

*Sigh*_ I just hope they are keeping their promise and not messing anything up. I felt something fishy leaving them like that. Even though they supposed to be most trusted person its odd I am still having this feeling._

"AND ITS DAMN FRUSTRATING. UUNGH!"

_**~Continues towards konoha~**_

**~Dash to Akatsuki Battle Hideout: Location 2:**

"I wonder what Boss will do even if we do get anything in here?"

"I…I think he wants to confirm stuffs about Yamato Taicho, and well he ordered to secure the area too so that might be it!"

"Hunh?! What's there… oh! … what… what do you think C1?"

"I don't know, but I am hoping it's not anything same as extraction of bijju from jhinjuriki."

"Hmm! Well there's only one way to find about that. Let's hurry up!"

"You are on!"

_**~Continues to walk down the stairs~**_

**Review please.**

**I'll admit this chapter is very very short. Tell me if you want me to add or minus anything.**

**take care. C ya!.**

**NEXT CHAPTER : SASUKE UCHIHA!**


	7. Sasuke Uchiha!

*** * - Expressions.**

_**"italic"**_** - Thoughts**.

"There is a river straight about 9km ahead of us. Towards its far right there is a waterfall and the surrounding forest over there is denser and little dangerous. My insects sensed four human presences over there too." Shino mapped out.

"Byakugan! I see them there! Three Narutos and one Hinata. But why such low man power there with respect to here?"

"May be this one is just a distraction. And those over there have the real one. But then again this type of strategy will be way too obvious and so the real ones will be in the middle of these many clones."

"Yeah, if this is to create confusion in intruder's mind, we can say he is doing his job well. And those two shadow clones are using sage mode too. I see so he intended to keep an eye on everyone's movements around them even inside Camp Boundary."

"I heard he was able to sense about the battle with his sage mode that was holding miles away from his hideout." Added Shino.

"He must have sensed us too." _But didn't undo his jutsu so that the real ones can stay undisturbed. _*Smile*_ Not bad strategy at all. Simple yet effective._

"Neji! Can you see what's going on?" _I don't want to disturb them by our movements but my curiosity growing up with this strong security arrangement around them. _Shino thought with his perverted ideas playing on background in full glories_._

"Byakugan! Two Narutos are sitting still, 1km away from both sides of river banks. And eh ... Naruto and Hinata they are at the waterfall um… _[Byakugan release] _That's _i_t._"_

"That's it?! … And?"

"It seems Lady Hinata is being bold with Naruto." Said Neji blushingly.

"How far?" Shino intrigues more with a shine in his eyes, eh, glasses- in his glasses. Neji gives him a look that clearly says _'Don't ask me more or you may have to carry me back inside camp'_

"Well, eh…. Let's head back! We don't want to disturb them."Shino and Neji both faces became a light shade of pink with their own perverted _they decide to return back to Camp and inform others, But on the way back they couldn't even face each other just to avoid being all red._

_**Back in camp**__._

Both join everyone in front of camp fire. Sakura and Ino were coming back from Hospital. Sai was painting with Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru watching him do his work. Temari and Shikamaru were sitting together and sorting some papers. There was an addition in men, Garaa joined them. With Garaa there, therewasalittle crowd offansaroundhimwhichKankurotryingtoshooed_ off._

With Neji and Shino back from search mission everyone looked at them. By their face one can easily say there are too many things going on in everyone's mind. Neji and Shino looks at G_a_raa with a mix of hesitated and suspicious look. Shikamaru confirms that it's alright of him being here and that they can disclose their report. Garaa, Kazekage of the Hidden _S_and, was the only most elite member in there of all but was allowed to know about the matter as he is same age like others there and a friend of them as well_._

"Neji! Shino! Got their traces? Where is Naruto?"Sasuke jumped directly in front of them.

"_Why Sasuke Uchiha is standing sooo close to me? Rumours are that he never showed any interest in female species, could it be that he is GAY! … Naruto … Sasuke …Na… I better make sure of Sasuke's intentions towards Naruto!" _Neji thought but before he could ask about his interesting doubt, Kiba and Ino joined him in Sasuke's crazy combination of jumping and bone breaking shakes to both Neji and Shino.

"Shino! Are they together?" Kiba asked shaking him violently. _"My head is not going to stay in its place any longer; I can feel my shoulder bone breaking too!" _thought Shino summoning his insects around Kiba.

After enjoying the near death situation, Ino punched Kiba away from Shino and created safety distance between Sasuke and Neji. She asked "Did you guys saw something interesting? Tell us what you saw!"

All the while watching Shino and Neji getting pink whenever someone asks them to give their report, his interest perk up! He stood up and walk right in front ofthem,placedone_ h_andin_ his_ pant-pocket and the other on Sasuke's shoulder_,_ calming himinthe_ process_.

_Something is really interesting going on. *Smirk*_ "What's up? Tell us everything you saw!"

"Neji!?" Tenten approached him from side." _Is Neji blushing?!"_ * bubble-bubble-bubble (imagining a steamy screen of Hinata & Naruto together)*

After taking few breaths of composure, Shino decided to be the one to speak first. "Naruto and Hinata are at the waterfall. And Naruto Plotted a tight security around them that we couldn't or say we shouldn't pass through. He is keeping eye on everyone's movement as well."

"But there is no waterfall around here nowhere inside Camp Boundary."

"Garaa! You are forgetting that he is Naruto Uzumaki. There is no boundary for him." Kankuro said reminding his baby brother about his own best friend.

"There is a river surrounded by dense and dangerous forest, about 15 to 20km ahead, starting from Camp Boundary towards East. By the look of everything around there it was very clear that we were allowed to locate them from a distant only. Any more movement towards that direction and we will lose their location again." Neji added to it.

Sasuke became impatient again, "What the hell he is doing so secretly? I am going to see him." He declared and started to march past others._ "How the hell he expects me to mingle with other when he is not here. Gosh I never knew I suck in socialising! He could have done things later, and he is supposed to be my best friend!"_

"No. Don't go!" came few high pitch shouts from Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Sakura. "_I won't let you spoil their moment together just because you suck in socialising and you can't see that you have got another teammate to help you out in that."_ Thought Sakura running past others to block Sasuke's way.

"Sasuke! He wants not to be disturbed for a while. We should …"

"You used to be a genius among us. Mr. Popular! Don't you get it? He is with Hinata and He wants to be completely alone with her. I guess that's what happens when you run away from your home and from your friends. You become a complete dumb."

"Kiba! Where is your sense of respect gone? You didn't left village."

Choji! Being the kindest person among the group, said "Ino is right! It's no way to talk to your old friend and comrade." Feeling embarrassed he pouted and turned his face to the side. But because of this one could see the veins popping up on Sasuke. Shikamaru saw this and sighed_. "Hun! I never realized I was holding my breath. But thanks Kiba , you did well filling up his place for a while. Sasuke will breathe at ease now!"_

"Hey Neji! You saw something interesting. Didn't you?"

Neji and Shino where now lot more normal from before. Neji preferred to not to go in details about his cousin's personal life and Shino agreed with him. They tells the group to not to worry about anything as they took care of themselves quiet well_._

Not very far from the group of these friends, there were two other people who were breathing at ease now. Their plan's only loose end was Sasuke Uchiha and his ocular power. They had their only fear that an ocular power that strong, could easily create a problem in their plans… or Is it a Prank_?_

**Review please.**

**See you guys in review / PM. Thanks for your support till now .**

**take care. C ya!**

**NEXT CHAPTER : Realization And Forgotten Facts!**


	8. Realizations and Forgotten Facts!

Hey Minna! Long time no "see"! He he he, um, Sorry guys.

I am Sorry for taking so late for updating new chapter. I know i said that i'll be back soon and that i'll clear certain cliff-hangers that i created in Chapter 6. HERE YOU GO, CHAPTER 8!

"**-" : Dialogues**

***-* : Phase of other person from some previous encounter / Expressions**

**_Italic _**** : Thoughts**

**_(Thoughts within thoughts): _****Memory scraps**

* * *

><p>"Ok Now! I know it's a drag but since we located their position and there is nothing to worry about. Let's have our tea and get back to work. There is lots of work pending." Shikamaru muttered underneath his breath.<p>

_Everyone agreed and enjoyed their tea. Few went to work again, few of them preferred to take more rest and enjoy the following night, make plans to visit new friends from other villages soon and also making other celebration plans with peers._

_During all these Sasuke was watching Sakura and the news of Naruto being with Hinata, was making him wonder about him and Sakura. As everyone else he too saw Hinata watching Naruto since academy days. He can tell that Hinata unlike everyone, she was the only one who used to praise and cheer for Naruto. And now, after so many years, Naruto took a notice on her and her love for him. __Heck! I wouldn't be surprised if it took Hinata literally face absolute death for that idiot to actually come out and say it, and for that Dobe to take a notice of her. __(A/N: Oh Boy!__Sasuke have no idea how correct he is in his perception.)_

_Sasuke was starting to like Sakura, because like Hinata, Sakura too tried catch up with him to protect him from evil and took care of him. He looked at Sakura, watched her every move, not warily but not romantically either and then after few seconds he realised that he skipped few heart beats while watching her. His breath hitched a little. This happened to him for the first time. Sure he met a lot of girls; but all were both in quantity and quality, in his life until now, as we simply put Fan-girls. He decided to ignore the feeling and continue to watch and roam around the camp; watch her helping and taking care of injured shinobies all the while doing some scouts and paper-works (courtesy of Lady Tsunade)._

_*No friend of Naruto is allowed to sit still and do nothing when there is lots of work pending and take it as your good luck or worst luck but you are his best friend. So just suck it up and get to work!* __can't believe i am back to accepting orders from Hokage. It's been so long. Heh! He did manage to bring me back in village… and … maybe… __Sasuke spares a glance to his lady teammate who is busy bickering with Ino. He looks over others who were there with him before he left. He heard that they all were quite persistent in keeping him off Konoha's Bingo book; they only could take that far for him when he was so persistent in becoming international criminal. _

_Heh! I did accomplish that while in contact with The Akatsuki. It must have been impossible for them to keep me off charts for so long. Now that i think of it back then Sakura came to kill me on that bridge (remembering about his encounter with remaining team 7 members); knowing full well that she is no match for me. (Killing the one you love the most to save him from darkness.)__Naruto would have hate… he would have … She was willing to take on Naruto's hate for me?! __*Shocked*…__ That is something not easy. I need to make it up to them or Naruto will have my head … WITHOUT having my head__.*sigh*_

"Where the hell is he anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>2nd DAY IN CAMP (Night Time):<strong>

After a very tiring meeting at Kage's Office to decide when to leave to respective villages and other minor topics like celebrations and health of critically wounded ASF members everybody decided to retire for the night; few of them planned to ask and volunteer for night scout and watch.

It was a night time. Hiashi Hyuga was thinking to call for a family dinner where he decided that for the first time both branch family and main family will have their dinner together to pray for their lost relatives and to celebrate their wellbeing and a great victory. But before that …

"Greetings, Hiashi-Sama! You called for me?"

"Neji! Yes, I am thinking to have a family dinner or you can say a Clan Dinner. What you think about it?"

"It sounds like a good idea Hiashi-Sama but if you ask me then i would have preferred not to have Clan dinner right here. It sounds like great idea as a new family custom. . The word Family spreads the feeling of love and warmth more than the word Clan. This type of dinner will spread the feeling of being one family and will make each and every person strong in and out. Also this will partly encourage them for better, Hiashi –Sama!"

"Good Point of view Neji! Very well then, we'll have Clan Dinner once we get back to the Village. You may go now!" _Neji nods and takes a deep bow to show his respect and turns around to leave when,_

"Ah, Neji! Where is Hinata?"_Mention the name of his cousin, he couldn't help but to blush a little when a memory flashed back in his mind.__ Oh crap! I don't want to cause any trouble to them. I need to hide the fact for now, I'll warn them once they get back!_

"I do not know Lord Hiashi; I didn't saw her after we did a small get-together this evening. I'll inform her that you wish to see her if i came across."

"Very well!_" __Neji takes a bow. Hiashi looked at his brother's only son and felt a heart string pulled out. Neji turns around and was about to leave when again…_

_"_Neji! You can call me Uncle whenever you wish. I won't feel offended."

_Neji was surprised to hear something like that from his emotionless Uncle and Clan Head, for the moment he felt like his precious eyes have just popped out of their place and now rolling onto the floor, he composed himself like a proper Hyuuga but couldn't resist a small strain that appeared on his face around lips. He was happy._

"Thank you, Uncle!" Neji gave his one of rare smiles to his Clan Head and Uncle.

_Neji made his exit and decided to meet his friends and team mates. He felt so happy that he wanted to share and celebrate for this. He knew who he wants to share this happiness with but he also knew that he don't want to disturb those two special person because of whom he get to meet his__Uncle.__He went straight to visit his love and lady teammate, Tenten._

Tenten was one of those who volunteered to stay on guard during night time and that could possibly mean a friendly- romantic stroll around the camp.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere else in one of the Akatsuki hideouts two people searching with everything they had. They cannot afford to relax as there are lives depend on how fast and well they cover their job and return.<p>

"Hey Partner! You think before we enter any deeper we should recharge ourselves?" One of the two Clones who is further inside the cave that was once the enemy headquarter for the war asked his counterpart.

"Fine! Let's sit there for a while." replied the other clone who is watching the cave walls in check of secret entry doors.

They walk to the side of the cave to sit down & meditate to attain their Sage Mode. This mode is quite helpful to increase search missions. In Sage mode once range of sensing chakra is widened and sharpened thousand fold along with the physical strength. With this, the Clones may not be able to sense evil like when in Kyuubi Chakra Mode but they doesn't need that here anyway.

"Alright! Let's check on which way to go?" announced the second clone while looking at different paths in front of them.

"You work on path; I'll do to sense Yamato's energy source. I just hope it's there and he has sufficient to survive the return journey to Camp."

"Let's hope for the best!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here you have Chapter 8. I hope you all will like the way the story going because you see a writer is nothing without its readers. A word of praise, constructive criticism, comments to spare; all these are the needs for growing writer. I am no big writer, i am just an amateur, so please spare few seconds to leave a comment on chapters and any parts that you liked or think that i can improve it in certain way.<strong>

**Thanks for reading again and i am sure you'll see more of me soon.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
